Robbie the Intern
by albinotanuki
Summary: Dipper and Mabel head back to Gravity Falls and Dipper isn't too pleased to see Robbie working at the Institute of Oddology. Will they bury the hatchet and be friends?
1. Chapter 1

It's hard to believe that it's been five years since Mabel and I left Gravity Falls. Seemed like yesterday we were both kids exploring all of town's mysteries with my Great Uncle Ford's journal. Now we were 17 going on 18 and getting ready for when we go to college, and the place I hoped to work at was the Institute of Oddiology: the place my Great Uncle had founded.

For the summer break, we decided we'd head back to Gravity Falls for old time sake and check out the institute. When we arrived, I was amazed at everything I saw. Everyone in their lab coats gathering information and computers and other technology decking the entire building. I felt like a kid in a candy store. Sadly, this candy store had its stale chocolate bar with white powder.

Old Man McGucket was there giving the tour; still wearing his hat and overalls, but this time with a lab coat.

"Oh, and Dipper, Mabel, I'm sure y'all would recognize one of our new interns."

My jaw dropped when I saw Robbie, THE Robbie, in a lab coat inside the institute.

"Whats up?"

I saw he hadn't grown out of his emo/goth phase (You'd think he'd move on and become a Yuppie like his parents). His black dyed hair had gotten longer, his skin paler, and was wearing a spiked collar that would look better on a bulldog than on his skinny neck, all clashing with his white lab coat.

"Robert here has been helping with cipher codebreaking and paranormal negotiations."

"Wait, so how did he land a job here? Is he some sort of idiot savant or something."

"Clinically, yes. Also, I've known this place longer than any of you here."

"Turns out being a pathological liar helped him from getting brainwashed by the Society of the Blind eye." said McGucket, "Now he's our top expert of Gravity falls, right next to your great uncle of course."

I found that hard to believe that Robbie was so high up when it came to his contributions.

"Okay. If you know so much about Gravity Falls, what do unicorns use their horns for?"

"To glow, point at the nearest rainbow, and play rave music. Also, they're real jerks."

"Hey, he got it right!" exclaimed Mabel.

"Well then who is the cosmic being that created this world?"

"A giant axolotl."

"He got it right again!"

"Okay, no. I refuse to accept you're that knowledgable about the mysteries of Gravity Falls. You didn't even know what the Cold War was."

"Hey, just because I have a learning disability, it doesn't mean I don't know nothing."

"You mean to say 'don't know ANYTHING'." I smirked. "Grammar, Robbie."

"I'LL GRAMMAR YOU!"

Robbie was about to attack when McGucket stepped in and stopped him.

"Save the ho-down for when it's needed, Robbie."

Robbie grunted and left.

"Well, I hope y'all enjoyed the tour."

I would've enjoyed it more if Robbie weren't working here.


	2. Chapter 2

My brother and I got up the next morning. I fixed myself a marshmallow only cereal with a side of Mabel juice. I sat down, noticing Dipper angrily muttering to himself while eating cereal without milk.

"Dipper," I spoke, "I know you and Robbie haven't gotten along in the past, but him working as an intern isn't going to ruin your dream of working at Grunkle Ford's institute, is it?"

"Yes." Dipper spat, "Its impossible for me to work there while a selfish sociopath like him is hanging around."

"You're being silly, Dipper, and not the good kind of silly."

"Silly?! Robbie tried to brainwash Wendy into liking him five years ago! Is it silly for me to be concerned that he has bad intentions working there?"

"Well times have changed, Dipper. You need to learn how to let your grudges go."

"I'll never let my anger for him go."

It was obvious I wasn't going to get through to him. I went over and packed up some lemon squares in my backpack.

"I'm going to go deliver these to Robbie. Maybe a full stomach will ease his temper."

I walked over to the Institute of Oddology and knocked on Robbie's office door. He opened it.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize for the way my brother has been acting and to give you these lemon squares as a treat."

"Well, I'd be lying if I wasn't also prone to long lasting grudges." Robbie sighed. "Come in."

I entered in his office. It was a bit messy, but not too messy. I saw an electric piano plugged into some machines.

"Cool. Your job lets you play music?"

"Yeah." said Robbie, "I use it to communicate with paranormal entities and aliens from outer space. Here. Let me show you."

Robbie played a few chords and the computer played back.

"What did they say?" I asked.

"They want to borrow a cup of sugar."

"Why? Are they making a cake?"

"Who knows."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"So, I bet Tambry likes that you're working at a cool job right."

"Actually, Tambry and I broke up... By the way, I know you gave both of us love potion."

"You do?"

"Yes. I've known ever since I was handed those chili fries with the sparkly sauce. I mostly ate it because I was feeling hungry."

I was getting nervous and felt ashamed.

"I don't blame you though. You were young and wanted to see me happy. I understand and forgive you."

I looked at Robbie. Somehow over the years, he was looking less awkward and angry and more mature. I don't know if its the hair or the lab coat, but this Robbie seemed to have gotten a little more calm and happy at where he's at.

"Well." I said handing him the lemon squares, "I hope you enjoy them. I better get back before Dipper worries about me."

I left his office. I could feel my heart floating inside. What was going on with me?


	3. Chapter 3

Mabel had been acting strange lately. Ever since we visited the Institute of Oddology, she had been visiting Robbie on and off. Not only that, but sometimes she would come back dressed in all black and wearing makeup that would put a raccoon to shame. I decided, as her brother, I would confront her on this.

"Mabel, what is with you visiting Robbie all the time?"

"What does it matter, Dipper? Robbie and I are becoming friends."

"I thought you said he was a jerk, like the human version of rat poison."

"That was when I was younger. He's changed."

"Yeah right."

"Its true! Beside, I..."

I saw Mabel blush and look away.

"I don't believe it." I said. "Did he hypnotize you too?!"

"No! It's not like that! We're just friends."

"Mabel, you're 17 and he's 21; that's statutory rape!"

"He's never touched me in that way. Besides, we're both going to be 18 soon, so why does it matter?"

"It matters to me if my sister is going out with a monster."

"Dipper, we've battled monsters in the past and he's not one of them. Why can't you ever look past the surface?"

"Why can't YOU be smart for once?!"

Mabel gasped. Tears slowly started to form and I saw she was about to break.

"You know Dipper, as of now, we're no longer siblings."

Mabel left the room and I could hear her crying. I started to wonder if I was in the wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

I was at my home office listening to the musical messages of the beings beyond our world. I had no idea what their obsession with sugar was about, but they seemed quite preoccupied in it.

Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door. Curiously, I went over and opened it. It was Mabel. Her face red with tears and her body drenched in the rain.

"Mabel, what's wrong?"

"Dipper doesn't like us being together and he called me stupid."

Mabel then wrapped her arms around me and sobbed. I didn't know what to do other than put my arms around her.

"There, there. I'm sure your brother didn't mean it."

Mabel, unsuspectingly, placed a kiss on me.

"I'm sorry. I'm shouldn't have done that."

"It's... It's okay."

I looked at her. So sweet and innocent. I then kissed her back, which surprised even me.

"You know, this isn't my first kiss." she smiled, "My first one was with a merman."

I chuckled. Mabel isn't so bad.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt bad for what I said to Mabel earlier. I decided maybe I would go apologize to her. Before I could though, I heard a knock at the door.

I went to see who it was. At first I didn't see anyone, but I looked down to see a bunch of ants with tiny weapons looking at me with their large, beady eyes.

"We are the Antoids!" said one of them in a squeaky voice, "Give us your sugar!"

"Aww. You're so adorable."

The ant then bit me on the finger.

"Oww!" I said before sucking it.

"Give us your sugar or we will destroy you!"

"Well I'd have to go to the store; we're out of sugar right now."

Suddenly, all the Antoids tackled me and started to tie me up like I was Gulliver from _Gulliver's Travels_.

"You have betrayed us!" said the leader, "You have told us you had sugar and you lied to us! Now we must feed on you!"

I didn't know what these things were talking about, but I sure as heck didn't want to be ant food. I screamed as loud as I could, hoping someone would hear me.

I got my wish (Sort of) when Mabel and Robbie came over.

"Hey!" shouted Robbie, "What's going on here?!"

"This creature has promised us sugar and he has betrayed us!" cried the leader.

"Wait, I know who you are." said Robbie, "You're those beings from outer space I was communicating with. Oregon isn't the place to find sugar; it's too cold for sugar cane to grow in. You'll want to head to tropical areas near the equator. Might I suggest Florida?"

"Flower-E-Dah?"

"Um yeah." I said chirping in, "Florida has lots of sugar. Plus, they have lots of invasive species living there, so you guys will fit right in."

The Antoid were silent before their leader made the final decision.

"To Flower-E-Dah!"

As the Antoids left, my sister untied me and I threw my arms around her.

"Mabel, I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

"It's okay, Dipper." she said hugging back.

I then turned to Robbie.

"I guess I also owe you an apology, Robbie. You seem to know what you're doing."

"Eh. No biggie." he said.

I guess now I know not to doubt him again.


End file.
